With a Broken Wing
by nikstarr
Summary: BB themed: Brennan seems to be stuck in continuous sticky situations each getting worse as time goes on and the only person that could save her has to reach down inside his heart and save his partner before she is murdered.
1. With a Broken Wing

Brennan stared helplessly at the blank document on her computer screen. Her thoughts had trailed away and she was left in blankness as a cause. She had no thoughts, no agendas; she was completely and utterly bored!

The light tapping from a distant hallway at the Jeffersonian annoyed her. Couldn't she be mindless in peace! Then a familiar shuffle, and as she looked up she noticed Booth walking happily into her office. He stopped when he noticed the blank stare from his partner, "Whoa, who took the life out of you this morning?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "I'm just having a brain block, it happens all the time on Mondays." She explained drowsily with her lip slightly curled.

Booth noticed the curl in her lip and came to the conclusion that she had been up all night. "Bones, maybe you should go home and sleep."

Brennan shook her head stubbornly. She didn't want to go home and miss a murder case. "I'm fine, I just need some food." She said hoping he'd go out and get Thai food for her. She glanced up at him with a blank stare. He chuckled a little out of pity.

Booth could tell she wouldn't back down on her decision so all he could do was offer other things she might enjoy, "Okay well, I'm pretty sure I could call up some Thai food."

Brennan smiled. He had read her mind and it made her think back to all the other times they had been able to tell what each other was thinking. "Yeah, that would be great." She said weakly, realizing the tired stress in her voice.

Booth nodded contently, "Okay I'm going to do that and when I get back…you better be happy." He teased with a gingery smile crossing his lips. They both shared warm glances before Booth gestured a temporary farewell and exited out the door of her office.

She smiled after him feeling a slight cringe in her insides. Was she getting butterflies or was it just the lack of sleep acting up? Whatever it was, she suddenly realized how much she needed that food, and whenever the time came, sleep.

Brennan caught sight of Angela and Hodgins approaching from the lab and groaned a little to herself. There was no way she'd be able to stay up long enough to hear whatever they had to say.

"Get this Brennan, Hodgins was able to figure out where the girl was murdered before she had been moved into the Fish tank. Apparently…" Angela was cut off by her friend.

"Ang, please. I can't think today. I was up all night and I can barely talk let alone use logical reasoning." Brennan said clenching her forehead in pain. She was beginning to feel sick as well as tired. She could barely make out a sound of sympathy from Angela as she spoke out because all the voices around her were beginning to sound like one big jumble of chaos.

It was then that she fell down heavily upon the floor and all went black.


	2. Times Shared

"Bones?" Booth lightly shook his partner awake. He watched her drowsily open her eyes to look at him with bloodshot eyes. She looked as if somebody had beaten the life out of her. "Are you okay?" He asked even though he knew she wasn't.

Brennan rubbed the searing pain in her head. "W-what happened?"

"According to Angela and Hodgins, you fainted. Are you sure you don't want to go to my house and take a nap or maybe stay on the couch for the rest of the day and sleep?" Booth still held his hand on her shoulder trying very hard to comfort the distressed woman.

She shook her head in denial, "No, I'm fine. I-I just need a few more minutes and I can work."

"Bones, you can hardly talk let alone think. I think it's best you stay here for a few hours."

"Don't tell me what to do Booth!" she said between gritted teeth. "I need to work on the latest case now please, let me up."

Booth shook his head and remained in her way as she tried to sit up. "I'm not letting you pass out again. You need your rest and there's no way I am moving from here until you are fast asleep."

Brennan shot a testy glance at him and tried to have a stare down. The two looked intensely at each other for a long while before Brennan gave up. "Fine, but after a few hours I am working. I can't waste anymore time."

Booth nodded with a winning smile, "That's fine with me. I just want to make sure you don't end up in a hospital bed anytime soon."

Brennan looked at Booth who was still huddling over her with his hand resting on her shoulder, "Um, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…your hand?"

Booth noticed where his palm was and awkwardly took it off cursing himself for having left it there so long. He chuckled a little to cover up the fact that he was really embarrassed. "Well…I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You could stay for awhile and keep me company. I hate it when everyone thinks I'm ill and leaves the room." Brennan chuckled. "I mean what happened to Angela?"

Booth smiled, "Angela and Hodgins are preoccupied with wedding plans."

"Don't you think it's weird that they are actually getting married?"

Booth shook his head, not understanding what his partner was trying to get at, "No, it's love. People get married when they love each other, it's a tradition."

"Actually it's more like a ritual. The music and dancing combined with the traditional walking down the aisle is the simplest…Okay so it's a tradition."

"You know Bones, I'm starting to understand your psycho squint babble. It's kind of attractive." He said raising his eyebrows.

She replied with a blank stare, "I hate psychology."

"No I just meant psycho as in crazy…not psychology."

"I'm not crazy." She stated firmly.

Booth chuckled, "You know what I mean Bones. The babbling is crazy, not you." The two shared a knowing glance before Booth spoke again, "You can carry on a conversation that nobody else can figure out but you and all the other squints but somehow I find it rather interesting. You just have to learn how to communicate with those dumber than me." He said teasing her with a half-smile.

Brennan laughed, "That shouldn't be hard." The two laughed for a long time after her joke and continued laughing until Brennan noticed Angela walking through the door. "Angela, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, I was just coming to check up on you. You took a pretty hard fall. I wanted to see if you were better after waking up…are you okay?" She asked, concern etching across all her features.

Brennan shrugged, "I'm a little tired but I'm not as incoherent as I was."

"That's good…" Angela said happily and trailed off as she noticed Booth's glance towards Brennan, "Oh don't worry Booth, you can finish your questioning with the patient now. I just dropped in to say hello. I have to go back to looking at the new skull that just came in."

Brennan sat up really fast which startled Booth, "There's a new skull? I didn't even get to dig it up."

"Don't worry Bren…it was just another cold case they asked us to bring up again. You just rest sweetie and you'll find out about it all later." She smiled at her best friend then shot a look at Booth that showed that she knew what was really going on inside his head about Brennan. With a wave of her hand goodbye she walked out of the office.

"Why is she telling me to rest when there's a new case? I need to work!"

Booth shook his head, "No, you need to rest Bones! Don't you remember our little chat? Walking and thinking is only going to make things worse for you."

"Well if you don't want me to think then why are you talking to me?" She shot back with a matter-of-fact grin upon her face.

He stopped to think about that and stuttered for an answer. He didn't want to tell her that he felt like sticking around because he enjoyed talking to her. It might sound a little odd for them both.

"W-well I just…I want to make sure you're okay. It means a lot…I mean to say…I need you to be well so we can work on the case."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Or are you sticking around because you have nothing else to do?"

"Yeah…sure that's it." He said sarcastically before rolling his eyes. "Come on Bones, I put off two meetings for this little visit."

"Then go to your meetings, it doesn't matter to me. I'd actually like to rest in peace." Brennan smiled.

Booth gave her a look. "I can't do that Bones. If I leave you are going to end up wasting your energy while trying to solve the new case before taking a big enough lounge. I'll just hang out here and be as quiet as possible, I promise."

Brennan frowned before laying back down on the couch. She felt like she was being held down. She hated when other people bossed her around, but it wasn't as bad when Booth did it. Sure she was mad for a second but she eventually agreed with him and did what she was told.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, "Thanks."

Booth smiled back warmly, noticing the tiny glint in her eyes. "Anytime."

When Brennan woke up, Booth was sitting closer to her couch reading a magazine. She smiled a little to herself as she pretended to be sleeping while watching him at the same time.

"Hmmm…" She heard him mumble as he looked at the figure of a hot swimsuit model in Technicolor.

"Anything interesting?" She said quickly making him jump backwards and fall right on her lap. It was a little painful but she couldn't help but laugh. Even though it was quite embarrassing he joined in on the humor.

Booth tried to stop from peeing his pants as the urge kept coming with each strain of laughter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you."

Brennan shook her head, "Don't be sorry. It was just an accident."

Just an accident, he thought wildly. He knew it was wrong but he was feeling that intense pull towards his partner that kept him from thinking straight. It was the kind of feeling that made him question whether or not they were just friends.

"Are you feeling better?"

Brennan nodded happily. "Yes, I am thanks to you. I really appreciate your lecturing."

"Eh, it's because I joined the debate team. It comes naturally." He said proudly while hinting a sly grin at Brennan.

"That it does." She nodded slowly while looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. It was the safest place she could look at without being too uncomfortable. She shrugged, "I guess I can get up now." She said happily as she slowly made her way into a standing position. As booth stood up too they were close to the point of almost touching noses.

Booth breathed heavily as he feared those precious centimeters they were away from each other. Brennan seemed a little uncomfortable too and she immediately tried to back away. "Yeah, I guess you can." He said a little shaky. Brennan and Booth shared an intense stare down that lasted for at least twenty seconds before Booth couldn't take it anymore and pulled Brennan into his arms for a long heartfelt kiss. Brennan knew she should have pulled back but she felt connected to Booth in a way that she didn't want to break apart from.

When Booth and Brennan finally broke away it was hard to break the tension that the two had shared. Brennan for the first time had felt something in her heart beat like never before. A little spark within her had been set off and she felt alive.

They both lightly chuckled with relief as they continued to stare into each others eyes. Brennan smiled at her partner with heart threatening to thump out of her breast. "So…what now?"


	3. Denial

A/N: I'm sorry this one's a bit short. I promise the longer chapters are soon to come.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from the door of Brennan's office. The two turned towards the young woman standing in the entryway with a clipboard resting in her right arm and a cup of coffee in her left.

Brennan shook her head, "No, nothing. What did you need Melanie?" Booth looked over at Brennan painfully. Why was she trying to hide what just happened?

"Well Angela told me you needed something to wake you up so…" Melanie held it out to her, "I made you some coffee."

Brennan smiled gratefully, "Aww thanks Melanie. You didn't have to do this just for me."

Melanie giggled, "What else are assistants for? Angela was pretty worried about you so she had me help out." She grinned an arc of pearly whites at her boss then glanced over at Booth who was still transfixed over Brennan. "If you two need me I'll be in Cam's office. She's helping me get ready for Angela's wedding." She would've winked at Booth but she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her so she just walked out.

"That's weird…I didn't know she was invited to the wedding." Brennan pondered mysteriously trying to piece out who would've invited her.

Booth walked over to her slowly, expecting her to run away if he came in any close distances, "Angela told me Hodgins invited her. She's an old friend of his family."

"How come I'm always the last one to know these things?"

Booth shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you ask Hodgins."

Brennan turned to look at him. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and she glowed like the sun. "The only secrets he's willing to tell me is what kind of chemicals were inside a murder victim's body before they were killed. Trust me, he's not one for spilling his own personal life."

Booth nodded, "Yeah." Eager to get back to their previous subject, he touched her arm sincerely, "So to what we were talking about before…where do we stand?"

Brennan shook her head; "I don't know…I just have the strangest feeling like all of this is wrong and if it is, I don't want it to get out of hand. Booth, what about Cam? The only reason you dumped her was because you didn't want her to get hurt. Don't you love her?"

Booth looked at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean that was the only reason? I did love her, I really did, but it wouldn't have worked anyway. Our relationship was always a secret and it didn't occur to me till' now that it's so frustrating." He replied proudly.

She took a step back and looked nervously down at her coffee. She took one long sip before speaking, "Booth, I'm sorry I just can't take a chance like that. I'm still waiting for Sully and you're obviously still in love with Cam…so let's just go back to being work partners, not relationship partners." She took another sip of her coffee and strolled out of her office.

Booth followed her in distraught. "Are you saying that you're still waiting around for that ingrate? He could've stayed here with you instead of floating off to discover new vacation spots."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Do we really have to go back to Dr. Wyatt because that's what it sounds like to me.

"If you won't admit how you really feel and treat me like someone other than a co-worker, than sure, whatever it takes." Booth said haughtily.

Brennan stopped and turned around abruptly facing Booth, "You know Booth, right now I don't need all this personal junk because I…I…" Brennan spontaneously lost all track of thought, noticing Booth's face was starting to look like a spinning swirl. She hazily blinked her eyes but nothing helped and she soon fainted onto the floor.

Booth urgently went up to her and shook her shoulders, but she was out cold. "Bones, can you hear me?" There was still no response. Booth yelled out angrily. "Someone get a damn doctor!!!"


	4. Danger

A/N: Okay this one should end up longer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't care how long it takes, I'll figure out who is doing this to her." Booth cried angrily as he kicked the side of a chair in fury.

Angela wasn't prepared for him to be so angry. She knew he'd gotten angry before when Brennan was in trouble…but not this angry. "Booth, how do you know someone is doing this to her…she may just be ill."

Booth looked over at the artist, pain and sorrow filling his eyes. "I just know. This is too coincidental to be natural. I think someone is trying to hurt her."

"Booth come on, she'll be fine. I bet the doctors will find out what virus she has and fix it up fast and easy." Hodgins said to support his good friend. Yet there was something in Booth's eyes that made him come to the conclusion that there was no persuading him.

Booth could feel his blood pressure rising. How could they even think that she would be okay? She had already fainted twice. The second time was after she had a nice long nap! How could she be naturally ill? "I don't see why you guys always have to be so optimistic.

"And why do you have to be pessimistic?" Angela inquired.

Booth stopped pacing and thought about it for a second. He was being very unusually angry. But wasn't it expected after you see someone you care about get hurt? Of course he couldn't tell them about what had happened earlier…not until he knew for sure that Bones was willing to be in a relationship with him, and not Sully. "I don't know…I just…my partner is sick and I'm thinking the worst. It's a natural reaction for me."

"Yeah, but last time it was even crazier and you didn't act as angry as you do now? So what's eating at you?" Angela asked suspiciously.

Crap, she'll find out sooner or later and he didn't want it to be sooner. Still, they wouldn't tell Cam would they? Of course Angela would, only Hodgins was good at keeping secrets. "Never mind that. Let's just concentrate on what could have happened."

"Hun, it's not like we know yet. We should wait to hear what the doctor says."

"But how long is it going to be!? We've been waiting here for about an hour!!!

Angela nodded, "Yeah, that's how long they usually take in hospitals you know."

Booth started pacing again. Why was it always so hard to get answers when he acted with the squints? Maybe it would be better if he acted alone. Still, Bones was part of the squint squad and he couldn't do anything without her. Why was he even putting that down as a suggestion? His brain raced with very abnormal thoughts which could only mean one thing…he was going crazy.

He stopped pacing and plopped down with defeat on the cushioned chair. "Why even bother to piece anything out? I'm supposed to piece stuff out, it's what I'm good at. Unfortunately all this other stuff is clouding my judgment."

"What other stuff?" Hodgins asked in confusion.

Crap! He'd leaked out part of his secret. How was he going to be secretive when he was so bad at keeping them? "Oh…I don't know I'm just babbling…don't even listen to me."

Hodgins and Angela shared a speculative glance. Angela nodded and replied, "So, you don't want to tell us what this other stuff is do you?"

"No." Why did he have to tell them? They weren't a part of what happened earlier. They were off making wedding plans. "It's nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing man, you're hiding something." Hodgins said with a twisted smile. "What are you hiding?"

Booth's eyes went back and forth wildly. What would he say? That he was in love with his partner? He couldn't say that! It was hard to even think it. "I'm not hiding anything. Just leave it alone okay?" He said gesturing a final cut with his hand.

The three kept silent for a while, the two lovebirds continuously sharing teasing smiles about Booth. It was obvious to them that there was something going on between Booth and Brennan that was making him so hurt over her being ill. Soon they would crack his shell and find it out.

A large white-robed man with chiseled features and fair skin approached the three anxious waiters. "Hi, you guys must be Dr. Brennan's friends."

"Yeah, is she alright?" Booth asked anxiously. The others looked over at him then back at the doctor.

The doctors look darkened and Booth felt like he'd be sick. "Your friend is mysteriously ill. We believe that she has some sort of toxic chemical in her system. It could have happened from anything."

"Is it fatal?"

The doctor's long pause gave Booth a cold shudder down his back. "It can be…if we don't find out how to get rid of it."

Booth concealed the tear that was trying to force itself out. Angela had already started to well and Hodgins was about the same as Booth. Booth's anger would've gotten the best of him if he hadn't taken therapy. "Well, when will you figure out what toxin it is?"

"I don't know…we're still looking but it's very hard with some poisons to tell the exact chemical. It may take weeks, unfortunately she may not have that long."

Angela felt a tear pass her cheek, "Are you saying she could die within the next few days if you don't figure out what's wrong?"

"That is what I'm saying miss…?"

"Montenegro." Angela said firmly. She was going to die…her best friend was going to die. She noticed though that once the doctor was done saying what he had and welcomed us to come in and see her, Booth was just about as miserable as any of them. Before they had reached the room Angela thought of hugging him for support but knew it would only make him angry.

Booth opened the doors to Brennan's room. She seemed very weak and the life looked like it had been completely drained from her body. Booth knew it was all too familiar. Cam had almost ended up dead from being poisoned. He knew that someone was out to get Bones. He just knew it. "Bones, are you awake?"

Brennan's eyes lazily fought themselves open. She looked at her three close friends and smiled. Still everything seemed to be hazy. "W-what happened?"

"You blacked out again Hun." Angela said pushing away her tears. "The doctor says it's not just a simple illness. You…" Booth shot Angela a look and she immediately stopped what she was going to say.

Brennan weakly began to speak, "So I'm terminally ill?"

Booth shook his head. "No, not if the doctor finds out what the chemical is. Don't worry, Hodgins will figure it out won't you bugman?"

Hodgins nodded rapidly. He didn't want anything to happen to his boss. "Yeah, of course. You can count on me Dr. Brennan."

"So I am terminally ill." She gulped down the stress, she hadn't known that it was going to be this serious. "I don't understand what could've happened…I always wear my mask in dangerous chemical situations."

"Somebody could've poisoned you." Booth put in with a great deal of pushed back fury. He knew for a fact that this was not just an accident. Someone was out to get his partner and he'd figure out who.

Brennan gave him a look, "Just like someone tried to poison Cam?"

Booth and Brennan shared a long, tense silence before Angela broke it, "Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." They both said at the same time and in recognition gave each other another glare.

"See I don't think that's nothing." Angela stated knowingly, "You guys are all of a sudden more mysterious than usual. Did you guys make out or something?"

Booth went to the offensive. "Oh yeah like I would do that!"

"Booth!" Brennan shot him a look.

Angela smiled, "You did, didn't you? You tongued Booth. So how was it, sweet or sexy? Medium or Hot?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"I think we've had enough talking for today." Hodgins said trying to usher Angela out of the room so that Booth and Brennan could talk out their frustrations. Angela tried to make out one last question but Hodgins closed the door quickly behind them.

Brennan looked down at her lap, her lip was trembling and her heart felt like it was going to explode. Pain surged her body and took her over. She was in agony. If this was what it felt like to be poisoned she would rather be killed instantly. "So I'm really going to die aren't I?" A tear began to fall past her cheek.

Booth shook his head. "No. You're not. We helped Cam and we'll help you."

"Yeah but what if I'm different." Brennan looked up at her partner. "What if I have something you can't fix? What will happen then?"

Booth winced at the thought. "No, that's not going to happen Bones. I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to torture it out of them."

"I'm in the danger zone. That's what mom called situations that were hard to get out of. She warned me that if I was ever in that zone to think about her. It almost seems pointless." She said behind strained tears.

"It's not." Booth shot her a strong look. "Sometimes we…normal people….keep it in our minds that are parents will always be with us, and that makes us stronger."

"Normal people?" Brennan asked inquisitively.

"Yeah…well you know what I mean Bones. I just think you should start to believe these things to give you back that strength that you are missing."

Brennan shook her head. "No, I already have strength. I have strength that you will find the answer and save me like you always do."

"You actually have faith in me?"

"Come on faith is a silly word…I just think that with all the things you have done to save me in the past, you could save me again. It's common sense…not faith." Brennan defended.

Booth shook his head, "No that's faith. You have faith in me."

Brennan smiled, "Well if it is faith…then yes. I do. You haven't let me down yet."

Booth chuckled softly to himself. "Well that's a relief."

Brennan smiled and chuckled a little in reply. She knew if there was one person to figure out any of this, it would be Booth and her friends. She had faith in all of them. And if that's what faith meant than she was definitely full of it.

Booth walked over to the front of the bed and sat down on the stool beside it. "I'll figure this out…I promise."

Brennan shakily held up her hand and cupped it over his cheek. "I know. I believe you." She felt a tear drop fall upon her palm and then a light touch of his lips on hers. Her heart felt complete and even though she was in pain, she felt a little better than she had before.


	5. The Girl in the Fish Tank

"Zooey Park." Booth looked over the charming suspect sitting across from him in a dark, slick black dress that's v line exposed part of her bosoms. "Did you know a young woman by the name of Heather Madison?"

Zooey's dark blue eyes penetrated through Booth almost as if she wanted to make him fall in her grasp. When she spoke her accent was that of a Russian/American who seemed to enjoy making tongue rolls with a romantic kind of sound, "Of course I knew Heather…she was my how you say, pupil. She learned a lot from me in the way of dance and I taught her many different tricks to really make a powerful impression on the audience."

"So Zooey was your dance student? What sort of dance did you teach her?" Booth questioned with much interest.

Zooey smiled, "Oh many forms, the Tango, the Samba, the Rumba, oh and my personal favorite, the Cha Cha." She said seductively leaning her head upon her hand.

Booth gulped and tried to block the image out of his mind. It shouldn't even be an option to think about this woman. He was falling for Bones and he couldn't for once make a move on Zooey. He coughed uncomfortably and made a motion with his hand to sign that he was moving on, "Okay then, your um…pupil was recently found dead in a fish tank full of deadly fish…so do you have any idea why anyone would want to murder Heather?"

Zooey's smile turned to a frown, which startled Booth. He wasn't expecting the woman to be sympathetic at all. She looked more like a person who would say, "Ah, well these things happen." And move on. Zooey actually looked upset. "Oh my god. I…I don't know what to say. She was my favorite student. She was always so fantastic and had the most amazing attitude that everybody loved. I don't see why anybody would want to hurt her. When Marcus and I had a problem she would talk to me and tell me everything was going to be all right. She is like the daughter I someday wish to have." A tear formed along Zooey's face and practically stuck there.

Booth rubbed his hands together in thought; maybe her husband was involved in this. "Zooey, about your husband…what exactly did Marcus fight with you about."

Zooey made a sarcastic chuckle, "Oh you know, silly stuff. Sometimes he'd yell at me for being so risqué in my appearance and how I was probably cheating on him with the postman because in his eyes he thought I'd have sex with any guy that looked somewhat attractive. He's better now though. He recently went through a traumatic car accident with his sister Melanie. They came within an inch of death. Since then he has been valuing his life here on earth, and thankfully me too."

"Melanie Park?" Booth knew that sounded familiar.

"Yes…his sister. She's an inspired novelist. She's always valued the works of such like Stephen King and Temperance Brennan. I think she's actually working for her now as an assistant or something."

Booth took a long pause remembering the sweet looking girl that always was on top of instructions at the Jeffersonian. "Right, I know now. I work with Dr. Brennan too. Sadly she is ill right now and cannot be here to speak."

Zooey's face went to a frown once again, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. She is a very brilliant writer."

"She's also a great forensic anthropologist and we're hoping she can get better to help us solve the murder but for now we're working without her. I wanted to ask though, does Melanie have some connection with your friend Heather?"

Zooey nodded, "Yes…she was Heather's dancing rival. Even though she loved Heather with all her heart, she somewhat envied the girl. You see… at competitions, Heather always got the trophies and the praise, when poor Melanie never even got the bronze. She was not as talented as Heather…I sort of felt bad for her but I guess it was my fault that I didn't give her enough praise."

"So, Melanie didn't like Heather?"

Zooey shook her head, "No, it was not like that. She loved her. There were just times when she wished she could be the winner instead of Heather. The two, when they weren't dancing, were inseparable. They were like siameese twins, attached at the hip…etcetera." She said with a laugh. "I don't think the two could handle being separated. That day of the car accident they almost left together but I wanted to go over a routine with Heather. She had two days until she had to perform it in front of judges and I wanted her to nail it, even though I already knew she'd be fine. So while Marcus and Melanie rode off I rehearsed with Heather and her dance partner."

"Who was her dance partner?"

"Daniel Tomas, Heather's boyfriend. He is very sexy in my opinion." She smiled dreamily. Booth could just picture bubble clouds coming out of her head revealing the young teenager.

Booth took in her information. Now he had a list of suspects on the Heather Madison murder but still none with Dr. Brennan's sudden mysterious poisoning. "What kind of couple did Daniel and Heather seem to be?"

"Oh they were very into each other, even more than Marc and I are. They never fight, and they're great dance partners. They're chemistry is how they get through every rehearsal that I hammer on them." She said with a smile.

Booth nodded, "Okay, thanks for your time Mrs. Park. Have fun with your…teaching." He said with a slight smile.

"It won't be the same without Heather. She is brilliant, and it'll be hard to find someone to replace her." Sadness etched across her face again, and Booth felt like giving her a hug…but decided not to for the sake of Brennan.

"We'll find out who did this, I promise you that." He said with a nod of his head then waved goodbye before heading out the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Booth right?" Melanie said with a big smile. She looked as bouncy and chipper as ever. "What's the matter? Is Brennan alright?"

Booth shook his head, "No, Melanie. Dr. Brennan is dying."

Melanie's face tragically switched to doubt, "That isn't possible, how is that possible?"

"Somebody poisoned her. We still haven't been able to figure out who." He said forcing back tears. "We're also trying to figure out what happened with our actual murder victim. You know the girl that was brought in here 2 days ago?"

"You mean the one in the fish tank?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah that's the one. You actually know her pretty well from another witness's opinion. You know Heather Madison?"

"She's my best friend!" Heather said, fearing that her buddy had been killed.

"She's dead Melanie."

Heather went into shock and it almost looked like she had stopped breathing. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she immediately brushed them away. "How could this happen? She was so amazing. Nobody hated her."

"Mrs. Park tells me that you had somewhat of an envy towards her dancing."

Heather nodded, "I always envied her dancing. She was so…beautiful and brilliant I just could never come to par with any of her moves. Still, she was my best friend and I wouldn't hurt her at all! I love her."

"Do you know of anyone who could hurt her? Did anyone get on her bad side?"

Heather thought about it for a minute before talking. "Well, there was this kid at school, Derek. He went out with her once and treated her horribly. He abused her and made her do things she didn't want to do. Daniel, her current boyfriend, saved her from that whole mess and Derek threatened that someday he'd make her pay. That was about 2 years ago when were all freshman in High School. Derek was a senior and very scary."

Finally, he had a good lead. Booth was now interested in the suspect that had just made it to the top of his list. "What was Derek's last name?"

"Hawkins. Derek Hawkins."

Booth nodded, "Thank you for your information Melanie. I'm sorry for your loss."

Melanie nodded before sulkily walking out of the room. Booth had a feeling that Derek was not going to be easy to break. From Melanie's description he was the neighborhood punk and now must be in his twenties. Still, he had no idea how he was going to figure out two cases at once. Usually Bones was good at that kind of thing. He wished she could be here right then to piece out the victim's murder with him…as a team. Unfortunately, he had the feeling that his wish would not be easy to grant.


	6. When Bad Guys Turn Good

Booth set his eyes upon the man that was supposedly Derek Hawkins. He seemed a little more normal than the way Melanie had described him…but then again she hadn't seen him in three years. "Derek Hawkins?"

"Yeah, do I know you?"

Booth shook his head, "No but you will get to know me very well." He put his hand into his coat and pulled out his badge to show off to the young man in the doorway.

Derek's face was etched with confusion. "FBI? What happened?"

"Someone that you had communications with a few years ago has just been murdered. Do you remember Heather Madison?" Booth inquired.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, she used to be my girlfriend before that jerk stole her away from me."

"Daniel Tomas?"

He repeated the gesture and continued. "Heather's been murdered?"

"Yes Derek. We found her in a tank full of poisonous fish." Booth cocked his head, "Does that sound familiar to you?"

Derek shook his head, "Well no. I don't go around killing people if that's what you're hinting at."

Booth frowned, "Is that so? Why was your old schoolmate Melanie so keen to tell me that you were the dangerous kid at your school? According to your school records, you were a kleptomaniac, often found yourself in the principals office and got caught fifteen different times vandalizing the school with vulgar language on all the teacher's doors. Oh and not to mention being stuck in Juvi for threatening to shoot the whole school."

"So I have a rough past…but I'm not a killer. I've changed. I went to therapy and my therapist helped me realize that all my angry fits were just inner demons acting out on the fact that my parents left me my freshman year. I am not the same person I was three years ago." He replied confidently.

Booth nodded, "That's an impressive transformation. How exactly did you treat Melanie?"

"Like I said before, I was a different person back then."

"HOW did you treat her?" Booth pushed the question out with incredible force.

Derek gulped nervously, "I beat her…but I didn't know it was bad at the time. I thought that I was teaching her a lesson. I mean when she would yell at me I would get angry and then…my fists started flying. I had no control over it back then."

Booth took in the information with satisfaction. This guy had a scattered background and he definitely fit the profile of a murderer. "Are you sure you still have control over it or did you lose it when you found out that she and Daniel were such a good pair."

"I haven't had contact with Melanie since she left me. How could I have done anything to hurt her?" Derek pleaded.

Booth grinned, "Oh but that's what every murderer will say to get away with their crime, isn't it?"

"Listen, I didn't do anything…I have been so good over the past year that I feel like I deserve redemption…I don't want to go to jail when I'm innocent."

Booth shook his head, "With your profile, it doesn't matter." Booth concluded his suspicions with the traditional handcuffing arrest. "Derek Hawkins you are arrested for suspicion of murder."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What's going on? What have I missed?"

Booth chuckled, "A lot. I wish I could tell you everything but then you'd be jealous of me and I wouldn't want you to be jealous."

Brennan smiled, "Please…you're going to have to tell me any way when I get better."

Booth felt a shiver up his spine. When she gets better? Would she? He was trying his hardest to figure out that as well but he had nothing to go on. "Yeah…I guess."

Brennan coughed up the sickness with strained effort giving Booth emptiness in the pit of his stomach. She took a short breath before continuing. "Why do I have the feeling that you don't think I will get better. Just this morning you told me that you had everything under control and that you would fix this…now suddenly you lose hope?"

Pain seeped through his veins; the pressure was getting to be too much. What could he do to save her? At the moment he was fresh out of ideas. He had more headway on the girl in the fish tank than he did with the mysterious poisoning of his partner. "I didn't lose hope Bones. I still feel like there's a chance to save you…I just don't know when the evidence will…pop up."

"Why don't you question…people at the Jeffersonian? It could be someone who works there." She suggested weakly.

Booth nodded, "Maybe but I don't think I want to ask your team of squints. If anything they would be the ones wanting to save you."

"Yeah…and start with all the assistants…they're always the most fishy."

"Of course…I'll do anything to have a starting point. I feel like I've been paying more attention to our murder case than you…and that's not right. I need you back. You're like the other half of my team and right now it's hard to solve this case without you."

Brennan smiled. "Really? Well…maybe I could help right now."

"Well…I guess but are you sure you can?"

She nodded, "Of course. I still have my brains…just missing a lot of my strength and relaxation right now."

"Okay…well so far my top suspect that I arrested today was a male by the name of Derek Hawkins. He was an ex boyfriend of the victim's and her best friend, Melanie Park."

"Melanie's involved in this?" Her face was split with confusion.

Booth nodded, "Yes. She was very distraught when I told her about her friend. Her brother and his wife knew Heather from Ms. Park's dancing academy. Right now that's the only thing that I'm suspecting Melanie of because she's somewhat envious of Heather's talents."

Brennan nodded, "Well why don't you question her again. Maybe she has something to do with my poisoning too. Oh and, try and see if she has anything in her desk that is suspicious."

"How do I do that without getting caught?"

Brennan chuckled weakly, "Come on Booth, you're a cop! Plus I ordered you to so she can't complain. If she really were innocent she would let you do it with no complaints. If she starts to hesitate than you know something is wrong. Trust me, I've dealt with bad assistants my whole life…except I don't think any of them have tried to kill me before…unless of course that assistant FBI of yours who kidnapped me and came inches away from blowing my head off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go get a start on things." Booth smiled at his partner, enjoying the mirror smile that he received. She was so elegant but yet so weak and in pain that he couldn't handle it. It was like Cam all over again. This time though he didn't know who committed the crime? "You rest up. I'll be back tomorrow morning with some answers…hopefully."

He picked up his coat off the comfy chair and wrapped it around his arm. With a slight wink towards his partner, he left the room. She smiled back after him wondering if he'd be able to save her in time for her to tell him that she really did care.


	7. Love Everlasting

"Why would you think I had anything to do with Heather or Brennan? I'm still a minor and I haven't even graduated high school yet. Do you treat all minors like this?" Melanie shouted at Booth who was looking through her desk drawers with extreme impatience.

Booth took a few seconds to look at the suspect. "Like I said Ms. Park. I have to do this to all the employees. It was Dr. Brennan's orders that I interrogate each one of you. If you'd rather just tell me who might have hurt her than I'll stop."

"I told you I don't know anything."

Booth scoffed and continued to look for anything in Melanie's desk. "You know Melanie, if you were innocent you'd be willing to have me search through your possessions."

"I am innocent. I just don't like it when people think I did something that I didn't. Plus, I've always hated cops. They think they can do whatever they want just because they have a badge." She replied seething.

Booth chuckled, "You know that doesn't really justify anything." Booth opened the next drawer and gaped in awe.

There upon a few scattered files of recent murder victims laid a pint full of gold. Booth picked it up with his thumb resting on the bottom and his middle finger supporting the top. "What's this?"

"Gold sir. It was a gift from my grandfather before he died. He told me never to sell it because it came from our family line. So I never did. Is that wrong?"

Booth's face contorted into pure hatred, "Did you know that if you insert gold into a human body that it is fatal and could very well kill them?"

"Are you saying that I poisoned her? I didn't do anything to Dr. Brennan!"

Booth seethed, "Prove it!"

"I can and I will. Don't you have Derek Hawkins in for questioning? Why don't you ask him what's going on? Cause' I have nothing to do with any of this! I don't kill people for pleasure sir. I'm just a teenager who lost her best friend. Cut me a little slack."

Booth pointed threateningly at the minor, filled with rage "You listen to me kid. If the doctors find that it was gold that is poisoning my partner…you're going to go to a place a lot worse than Juvi."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She said fearlessly. Her brow lifted up and her arms crossed as if she was standing her ground.

Booth nodded, "You're damn right it is." Booth glared at the teenager before thundering his way out of the office and right into Zach.

"Booth, what's wrong? You look upset…is Brennan okay?"

Booth shook his head. "No. I think she has gold poisoning. It might be anyway. I need you to figure out the exact way Heather was murdered while I go check with the doctors to see if they think it was gold that is hurting Bones."

"Um…sure. We think that she was killed with a weapon but I guess we could check to see if it was poisoning." Zach said with mild confidence.

Booth nodded. "Thanks." He smiled at Zach and then took off towards the Jeffersonian doors.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"As far as I know it could be any poison but we'd have to run some tests to see if it is gold. It might take more than 2 days and if it is gold poisoning, she might not have that long."

Booth angrily paced, "Well you have to do something! She's my partner for God's sake! You have to do something! Okay? Maybe there's another way of finding out for sure."

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know of any. I haven't dealt with this kind of thing before."

"Well haven't you read about it?"

"Yes but…"

Booth snagged the doc's collar and forcefully brought him to his height, "Now you listen to me. You will do everything in your power to help my partner cause' if she dies…I'm gonna sue your ass!"

The doctor gulped and nodded shakily. "Of course sir. I'll get right on it."

Booth let go of his grip and stared down his victim, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The door opened with forced strength and a blonde nurse rushed into the room. "Doctor you have to come quick. Her lungs are collapsing."

Booth rushed after the doctor into Dr. Brennan's room where it looked like her lungs were trying to escape from her body. Her back was arched in a forced way and her mouth gaped open barely letting anything escape it whatsoever. Booth let a tear pass by his cheek as the doctors rushed to save her. All he could do was watch her slowly die without any interference.

"I need the sharp pairing knife now!" The doctor shouted.

"Here it is doctor." The nurse replied.

Booth watched in agony as they stuck his partner with the knife. He watched the blood trickle down and immediately began to weep. He could hardly watch the whole scene but he struggled to stand on his own two feet.

"Alcohol?"

"Here doctor."

Booth could feel his heart racing as they continued to work on the struggling Brennan. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her.

Then, as if it was a miracle from God, her breathing cleared up and the whole scene began to pacify. "Put her on more morphine for the pain. I think I know what's killing her." The doctor ordered the nurse before exiting the room.

Booth sighed with relief as he approached his partner who was relishing in the ability to breath again. "Oh my god Bones, I was so worried. I didn't know if I could handle it just watching it happen to you and then like a miracle they saved you."

With slow, satisfying breaths, Brennan eyed Booth in a way that she hadn't ever before. "Booth, if I die…and you're not able to save me in time, I want you to know something."

"You're not going to die. We already have a lead as to what's happening to you."

Brennan nodded, "I'm sure you do Booth but, I'm getting weaker and unable to hold on. If I can't, then I just want you to know…how I really feel." Brennan struggled to pick up her finger and motion Booth to come closer. Booth obeyed. Brennan lifted up her body and softly caressed her lips with his, then lay back down weakly on her hospital bed. "I love you Booth." She said while a tear passed her cheek. "I didn't think I'd be able to feel like that ever…even with Sully. I just wanted you to know that before I die."

Booth couldn't stop the waterworks as he shook his head in denial. "No we are going to save you. You don't need to think that way."

"I never stopped having faith in you Booth. Even if it's not what I believe in…I know that what you're doing…you're doing for me and if it doesn't work, I know it won't be your fault. It'll be the bastard that did this to me."

Booth shook his head, "You're not going to die. Not like this. I already know who did this to you. Melanie poisoned you with gold, or at least that's what the signs are pointing to. I will find a way to make her pay, and then the doctors will make you better."

"How can you know for sure Booth?" She took a hoarse breath before continuing, "I am so weak right now and even if they do get the gold out of my body, I don't know if it'll be easy for me to get better."

"It will. Okay? You have to have at least a little faith in the doctors. They'll figure it out." Booth nodded.

Brennan sighed, "Maybe, but there's every chance that it might not work. I didn't want to die without letting you know how I feel about you."

Booth nodded and took her hand in his. He felt the shakiness that was coursing throughout her veins and he began to worry. Would they be able to fix her in time or would he be doomed to watch the one person in the entire world he cares most about lose her life? He couldn't let that happen. Not while he was around. He would make the doctors fix her up soon, even if it meant getting himself in trouble. "As long as you are here you're safe. I'll fix this, I promise. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from curing you. I love you with all my heart." They shared a bitter sweet moment, both exchanging tears of hope as Booth desperately wished for a miracle.


	8. Fasle Hope

Booth stared down the man sitting opposite him. He looked for anything, some hidden flaw that would get this guy to spill his guts. Anything. "Mr. Hawkins I don't see why you are being so stubborn here…this is a murder case which means you're in pretty big trouble already."

"I didn't murder Heather. I already told you that. I haven't seen her since High School. Why do you people always think that bad guys are always going to stay that way? I've changed, okay? I don't think I could kill anybody even when I was bad."

"Listen Derek, my partner is dying right now and I'm a little on edge so what you could do for me right now is tell me everything I need to know about your whereabouts last weekend." Booth raised his voice impatiently at the prisoner.

Derek shook his head, "I was in a lot of places. My sister was taking me out on vacation because she thought I was working to hard and that I needed to relax."

"Where were you on Friday night at approximately 10:00 p.m.?" Booth hammered.

Derek thought about the question severely, "Friday…we were watching a movie at 9:00 that night that must've lasted I think about two and a half hours."

"What movie did you see?"

Derek looked up at Booth with puzzlement on his face. "Why?"

"I want to see if you're telling the truth.

"But how would you know what movies were there?"

Booth smiled, "Are you really asking an F.B.I agent that question?"

"Fine…we went to see 'Lost cause.' It was a thriller

Booth nodded, "I'll have my boss check that out. You think more about your night while I question more suspects."

After glancing a threatening look at Derek he left the room swiftly leaving the prisoner in complete awe at what had just happened.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mr. Park, we found gold in your sister's desk. It may be nothing but it could be the item that was used to poison my partner. Can you tell me why your sister would do anything like that?"

The man shook his head, "No…I don't think Melanie could hurt anyone. She, unlike me…is very against violence and murder. She is a religious girl. Mom often called her a gift from God, but I knew better. I never believed in any of that crap."

"You aren't religious."

The man shook his head again, "No. I never have been. I don't see the point. If we're going to die, we're going to die. There's no point in believing you have an afterlife."

Booth chuckled, "Well…you and Bones would sure get along."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Oh, just my partner. She's an atheist too." Booth said with regret.

The man nodded, "Well, I guess when she gets better I should invite her over for tea sometimes. The wife and I could talk for hours with her."

Booth smiled, "Well you probably wouldn't understand half of what she says. Anyway Mr. Park, how long have you known that Melanie was working at the Jeffersonian."

"Well she told me about a week after she got the job. So I've only known about two weeks. She didn't want to tell me until she knew for sure that it was a good paying job. She's been trying really hard to save up money for college. She figured that an internship would be her best bet."

Silence echoed across the room for the next few minutes. The two men shared glances of confusion and amongst all things, a longing to break the silence. Booth could only assume that this man could have something to do with Heather's murder. "Mr. Park, how well did you know Heather?"

"Well she was my wife's prodigy. I knew her very well. She was always around the house with Melanie or her boyfriend. We were like a circle of close friends that always seemed to be there for one another."

Booth nodded, "Your wife tells me that you two weren't getting along for awhile, is that correct?"

"Zooey and I? Well, yeah…for awhile but I realized that life is short to be constantly at each other's throats."

Booth took in the information. "She tells me that you and Melanie got into a car accident, is that correct?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I think I was more hurt than her but she was still mortified. She told me that she would always have my back and that if anything ever happened to me she would take care of everything. She's such a sweet girl that sister of mine."

"Why do you think your sister was in the possession of pure gold?"

The man laughed. "Didn't she already tell you? It was a family treasure passed on to generations. We like to think of it as our lucky break. "Or at least she does. You see being as religious as she is she also believed in superstition and stupid things like that. I can never get her to realize that she is only creating a false hope for herself."

"A false hope?"

Mr. Park smiled, "Yes, a false hope. She sets in these ideas that someday she'll be saved for her sins, and that she will go to heaven no matter what she does. I don't see how anyone could create that false imagery in their mind."

Booth felt offended at the comment. He felt the need to defend his belief but thought back to his therapy sessions and decided he ought not to cause a scene. "Some people need that comfort in their heart Mr. Park. No matter what you think of religion you should respect what your sister believes."

Mr. Park raised a brow. "Spoken from a true saint?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, maybe." If he could find out everything by himself and save his partner in time he would feel like a saint. He would be justifying a murder and his Bones.

"Well if you want me to help you find Heather's murderer I'm all up for the challenge."

Booth nodded, "Can you tell me anything about her boyfriend?"

"Daniel." He said with a slight hint of jealousy. "He was a Russian born dancer with an extreme love for Heather. His mother was Russian but his father was American. They met online and after Daniel was 2 years old he was moved here with his Aunt to protect him from strife."

"I take it you didn't like Heather's choice of men?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. Before I got in that accident, Zooey and I fought a lot. It drove her crazy and she did the unthinkable." Marcus sniffed back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyeballs. "I was going to tell Zooey that it was her turn to pay the gas bill when I walked in on Zooey with just her undergarments on and Daniel was groping and kissing her everywhere. I was very angry of course and I told Daniel I never wanted to see him again. Zooey and I didn't talk to each other for a week…until after the accident."

"What about Daniel?"

Marcus chuckled, "He stayed around but Zooey and I never told Heather what happened in the ballroom. It's best she didn't know actually. She always wondered why I never liked it when Daniel was around. I wish I had gotten the chance to tell her."

"I promise Mr. Park that we will do whatever we can to figure out who did this to Heather. We'll stay in touch."

Marcus nodded as he swept back solid tears. With a firm grip he took Booth's hand and shook it hard, "Thank you." Gratitude filled his voice. "Thank you for everything. Zooey and I are sending our best wishes. We hope you find out what happened."

"We will." Booth answered with a little uncertainty. It would be hard to do it without Bones but he had to.

Booth felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and he immediately took the phone out of his jeans and answered it. "Hello?"

The doctor answered in a serious voice. "Agent Booth? I think you need to come down here immediately. Dr. Brennan's situation has worsened."


	9. Cracking Down

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. School got really rough for me my senior year. Lolz. But here's another chapter for ya.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Booth stormed through the hospital doors to find the squints surrounding Brennan. She looked very pale, and seemed to be almost dead. "What's going on?"

Angela looked up at Booth, her face drenched with tears, "She's in a coma Booth. The doctor doesn't know how but the poisoning has spread throughout her entire body, he doesn't know if he can get rid of it."

Booth felt his heart pound extremely fast with hard painful beats. He felt like he himself was going to die from a broken heart. "No! He'll save her. I know he will. That's what doctors are for, aren't they?"

"They said, being that it's spread throughout her whole body, they don't know if they can save her now." She said with regret.

Booth shook his head, "No, she's fine. She's perfectly healthy. They'll use some technology you know. Something that'll clean it out…medicine."

"They're still not sure that it's gold."

Booth shouted at the top of his lungs, "BUT IT IS DAMMIT!! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES SENSE, IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT TIES IN TO ANYTHING. THAT JEALOUS ASSISTANT OF HERS POISONED HER!!"

The squints stared at booth in surprise. They'd never seen him burst this much especially after he'd been to so many therapy sessions. They were all upset but they weren't about to punch through a wall because of it. Hodgins was the first to repsonde, "Dude, chill. The doctors are doing their best, we're just pointing out that we really don't have much time. Maybe, since you know what poisoned her, you could stay here and spend time with her just incase. Even if she is in a coma."

Booth shook his head, "Are you kidding? And let two murderers walk? No, I don't think that's the best option at the moment. I'm going in to question Daniel, Heather's boyfriend. Maybe he has some information that's worthwhile." He started to make his way to the door but stopped to turn around, "If she is okay, call me…if not…" his face hardened with sadness before he dispelled the awful thought from his brain. It took all the force of strength within him to exit the room of his distraught love.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Heather's…dead?" Daniels face was stricken with shock. It looked as if he was frozen in place. "But--h-how?"

Booth shook his head, "We're trying to figure that out but we do know that she was murdered."

Daniel shook his head, "But how could that be possible? Everyone loves Heather."

Booth nodded, "I've heard. Melanie told me, her brother told me, oh and Zooey told me as well."

Daniel shook out of his frozen state at the mention of the name Zooey. " You talked to Zooey Park?" His eyes screamed out in fear. Booth could read him like an open book.

He smiled, "So, you did have an affair with Zooey. Why?"

Daniel sighed in defeat, "I have no idea. She invited me over because Heather was out with Melanie. She wanted me to comfort her because she was stressed from her marrital problems. When I arrived she had wine and food, the whole mood looked like she was setting up a romantic first date. I didn't know that she was trying to seduce me at the time but how can a guy resist charms from a girl with a body like that? She's like the carbon copy of a Victoria's Secret model." He chuckled at the thought. "But she was all over me in an instant. A few minutes later Marcus had opened the door on us almost completely naked in the center of the living room. It really…wasn't my fault. I tried to stop her but she seemed so sad I couldn't tear myself away from her."

"Did you love her?"

He piped up, "Who?"

"Zooey." Booth said knowingly.

Daniel smiled, "Yeah. I never wanted her to have an affair though on the account of me. I always dreamed she would divorce Marcus and cry on my shoulder even if it meant breaking up with Heather. Don't get me wrong, I loved Heather. She just didn't make me feel like I would die for her. I always wanted to feel that way, and with Zooey, I did.

Booth nodded at the familiar feeling, "I know what you mean."

"I just wish things had gone differently."

Booth snapped back to reality and immediately went back to questioning mode, "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Heather?"

Daniel thought inquisitively. It almost looked like he was having a Sherlock Holmes moment. "I think the only ones that could possibly hurt her because of you know jealousy and such would be Marcus and Melanie. But Melanie is so into religion, I don't think she could do anything to Heather, unless of course she feels like she'd have repentance."

"So you think they could have hurt her."

Daniel shrugged, "I really don't know. But I do know that Marcus was going crazy not being able to tell Heather about me and Zooey. He really wanted to but I told him that it would ruin our relationship. Marcus, though he really hated me, kind of agreed. He didn't want anything to get in the way of Heather's happiness. It did build up inside him for awhile though. I don't know what would happen if something like that were to burst."

Booth nodded in realization. Marcus had said that if anything bad had ever happened to him then Melanie would pull him out of it. Poisoning Dr. Brennan could have been a way to get her away from figuring out who the real murderer was. The only way to break Marcus would be to break Melanie first. "Thanks for your time Daniel." He stood up to give the man a nice shake of the hand before leaving outside the door.

He was really close to figuring this out and he wouldn't rest till he figured out everything end saved both Brennan and the truth.


	10. Everything's gonna be alright

"Listen to me Melanie, I have had it up to here with your teenage attitude

"Listen to me Melanie, I have had it up to here with your teenage attitude. I know that you and your brother had something to do with Heather's murder and Brennan's poisoning. He said you'd go to the end of the earth to protect him. Wouldn't killing a forensic anthropologist who was on the case qualify as protecting him?"

Melanie glared back, "You don't know what you're talking about. Marcus loved Heather just like a daughter. He would never hurt her like that. That's why he never told her about Daniel."

Booth eyed her suspiciously, "How did you know they had an affair?"

Melanie chuckled, "You think my brother would let something like that go by me? You must be joking. He told me that night of the accident. We fought. I was trying to convince him to tell Heather so they'd throw that cheating scum on the street but he kept arguing that he was doing what was best for her by not telling her. He said Heather needed someone like Daniel in her life to make her feel special. Do you think someone like my brother would even think at all about killing someone that close to him? You better rethink your facts, cop."

Booth slammed his fist angrily on the interrogation table which made Melanie jump up in surprise, "Dammit Melanie I know you know who was behind Heather's murder now TALK!!"

Melanie shook her head, "I don't know a thing."

Booth growled in frustration. This girl was getting on his nerves, "Why are you keeping the secret of your best friend's death to yourself when you could be giving her parents the knowledge behind such a ruthless murder."

A tear escaped out of Melanie's pupil and ran all the way down her cheek, "He'll kill him if I tell you." He watched as her whole nervous system went and she was shaking uncontrollably. "He said he'd kill Marcus if I didn't poison Dr. Brennan, or if I told anyone what he did."

Booth's forehead creased with confusion. "Who?"

Melanie shot him a look. "I can't tell you. Don't you understand, I don't want my brother to die because of my mistake. Sure, I'll end up in juvi, but I don't want to live knowing my brother has passed on without being saved. You'd understand that right Agent Booth?"

Booth nodded, "I know Melanie. But I promise that if you tell us who killed your friend, we won't let him hurt your brother."

"Do you? How do I know I can trust you?" She said between wretched sobs.

Booth smiled, "Because I have a love of my own out there and if I don't catch this bad guy, I won't be able to sleep at night."

She wiped her cheeks and stared up at Booth with instant recognition. "You love Dr. Brennan don't you?"

Booth nodded as his smile gleamed with both sadness and relief that he could finally say it to someone else. "Yes, and I don't think I could live without her. Just like you wouldn't be able to live without your brother."

Melanie nodded swiftly. He could tell with her panic-stricken eyes that she was worried about her brother, but yet she really wanted to put the bastard that threatened him behind bars. "It's Daniel."

Booth's face was confused, "Heather's boyfriend?"

Melanie's face was full of hatred as she nodded. "Yes. Marcus finally told Heather the truth about what happened between Daniel and Zooey and Heather just cracked. She was so angry and she felt so betrayed. She came to me first and I told her she should confront him. I…gave her a huge hug before she left as basically a good luck charm." She forced back a stream of tears as she sniffed, "I didn't know then it was basically a stroke of bad luck. She never came home after that…and Daniel came over with her blood all over him and a gun to my head and said if I mentioned anything to anyone he'd kill me and Marcus. I was so…scared. And then a week later he told me that I had to poison my boss so that she couldn't find out that it was him or he'd kill my brother. He knew it would be torture for me, you know, living without my better half. Marcus and I have been so close even though he's like…twenty years older than me. I had no choice. I didn't want to poison her Agent Booth but I felt obligated. I'm so sorry for what happened. But if it hadn't, my brother would have been murdered."

Booth knew that he should be strangling the girl who attempted to murder the love of his life but he couldn't help but feel an extreme compelling sympathy towards the poor girl. She had been forced to do something by gun point. He knew the court would understand her position and let her go. "Thank you for telling me the truth Melanie. I promise, I will get you a good lawyer. Ok?"

She nodded in approval as he walked out the door, ready to go catch the murderer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was hard for Brennan to sit up but eventually she got the hang of it, She could already feel herself getting better but she had no recollection how. She knew she was in a coma, so how did she come back to? The room still felt like she was in a Merry-Go-Round though. "So let me get this straight, once the doctors confirmed gold poisoning they were able to flush it out of my system?"

Booth nodded, "Yes. They didn't want to misdiagnose you so they held it off for a bit till' they got confirmation." He took her hand with extreme care, "I thought I had lost you there for a second."

Brennan nodded, "It was close. I think I can honestly say that I am starting to believe in a lot more now."

"you mean…"

"Don't get too excited. I just mean the whole faith thing, you know? Having faith in something that seems impossible. You figuring out the exact poison and finding the bad guy all by yourself without my help, it was impressive." She said with a smile.

Booth returned the gesture, "Well it's my job as an FBI agent you know. Catching those who would cause misfortune on others. Though you really shouldn't be upset with Melanie, she was forced to do something with the point of a gun. She really had no other choice but to save her brother by doing Daniel's orders."

Brennan only smiled, "I was never angry at her. The girl is seventeen and she's got her whole life ahead of her. I knew she wouldn't do something as crazy as attempted murder unless it was a life or death situation. I believe that girl has a lot of good in her actually."

"Me too." Booth gleamed. He really did have a lot of faith in Melanie. For someone who lost their best friend, she was pretty level headed about the whole thing. "You know once you're well again, we're going out for a coffee date. This time, no work talk."

Brennan giggled, "Like that'll ever happen. That's what we always talk about when we have coffee."

Booth grinned smugly, "Yes but that was before you fell in love with me."

Brennan smiled, "True." Her expression turned into a softened frown, "I'm so sorry that I denied you that a few days ago in the office, I just didn't know what to think after it. I was actually blown away from my own personal feelings for you. I never actually thought in all my years of knowing you that I'd ever end up falling for you. I guess things aren't always what they seem, are they?"

Booth shook his head with a smile, "Of course they aren't. I would have never guessed in a million years that Marcus was actually innocent until Melanie told me the truth."

Brennan frowned, "I think we should stop talking about the case. I mean now that we're…well involved…we should think of other things to talk about…like for instance how happy you are that I survived such a terrible misfortune."

"Involved? You mean…"

Brennan laughed at his sudden shock, "Yes I mean together. I want to be with you and if that means giving up on my beliefs on work relationships, I'm all for it."

"So this sudden change…it is because you realized you love me right? Not because you want to go and meet up with Sully and Vacation in Cabot or wherever?" It still seemed so sudden to him. He still expected her to deny their relationship right in front of him but how could she after all they had just gone through?

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Like you said a few days ago, Sully left me. He could have stayed but he didn't. And I think what Gordon meant before about why I stayed instead of left was because I was emotionally tied to you, because unconsciously I did feel for you and I was so clouded by my opinion on relationships that I couldn't see what I had in front of me this whole time…you."

Booth knelt down to kiss Brennan sweetly on the lips. His heart pounded like a wild drum and from his inept hearing he was sure hers was as well. When they broke apart, he took his steady hands and stroked his fingers through her wavy brown hair. "I'm glad, though it wasn't all that uplifting, that went through this. It gives us a new perspective on things."

"A new perspective?" She asked with confusion.

Booth nodded, "Yeah you know, it makes us think more about our situations with Sully and Cam. I think that with Cam I was just you know having fun. I don't think I ever felt anything for her like I feel for you. And when we kissed a few days ago I came to the realization that you are and I know this sounds corny so shoot me if you get to annoyed, but I think that you are the only one for me. You're the one."

"Wow! That is corny." She stated jokingly then laughed, "I really can't argue with that Booth. I couldn't be any happier to be in love with someone like you. You're dedicated and definitely one who will never back down from a challenge. You're my hero."

The two smiled, both blissful and content. It was the first moment in time that they knew everything was going to be amazing from then on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

a/n: more to come soon...


	11. White Wedding

**ONE MONTH LATER…..**

Booth scanned over the mountainous looking cake that stood before him. It seemed to call to him like a mortal man to an immortal siren. He licked his lips readying himself to pounce on the delicious beast. Slowly, he reached his palm towards the untouchable but was immediately cut short by a slap on the hand from Brennan. "Ow!!"

"Wait till' the ceremony you pig." Brennan teased him with a playful glance. "I'm pretty sure Angela and Hodgins don't want to remember their wedding with a half-eaten cake."

Booth scowled with disappointment, "I was only gonna have one bite, scout's honor!"

Brennan laughed with a knowing smile, "Yeah, right. The way you were looking at that cake suggests otherwise."

Booth raised a brow, "What way did I look? I…"

Brennan turned to booth and crossed her arms in a superior manner, "It's the look you gave me the day Angela made me try on that expensive lingerie in Victoria's secret. I swear, you looked like you were going to fall into a puddle of water you were drooling that much."

Booth stuttered uneasily. "I d-don't know w-what you're talking about, I wasn't d-drooling. I was admiring, that's all." Booth stared uneasily at her raised brow and immediately caved in, "Alright, so I'm helpless against a few things. I'm not an iron suit you know. And cake…well that…I haven't had cake in a year, give me a break!"

Brennan laughed triumphantly. "Just wait till' the ceremony Booth. You'll have your fair share, believe me."

Booth looked at his watch, "I don't think I can wait any longer. The anticipation is killing me."

Brennan's eyes bugged out, "ooh which reminds me. Angela is expecting me in the bride room. You know being the maid of honor kind of means I have to do everything for her."

Booth smiled, "Yeah, you can go ahead. Take care of Angela before her dreams come true." His smile widened as he turned towards the towering pile of frosting.

Brennan rolled her eyes with the same expression she gave him when she first noticed how he was looking at the cake. With a spontaneous movement she turned him around and met his lips with a sweet yet fiery passion.

It took Booth a while to realize where exactly he was when Brennan's lips pulled back. "U-um…I guess I'll go help Hodgins now."

Brennan laughed at the sudden blush that had turned up in Booth's cheeks. "You do that." Her smile widened as she ran off to go help her best friend walk down the aisle.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you finally tore yourself away from Booth, Brennan. I thought I'd have to risk going out there and revealing my awesome dress to all the guests just so that I could remove you from him. Remember, Brennan. I'm getting married?" Angela said the last question with more glee than she was speaking before.

Brennan smiled, "Believe me, I am all for celebrating your day. Trust me, I stopped the Cake monster from destroying the dessert bar!"

Angela laughed in response, "I thought you were enough dessert for Booth, or did that lingerie just blind him?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at the comment. She didn't see why Angela always had to but in all the time, "Angela your wedding, remember?"

"Oh right." Angela smiled then turned to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm really going to get married. I'm going to be Mrs. Angela Hodgins. Ooh…I can't wait."

Brennan chuckled a little, "You know, I never noticed how powerful this kind of tradition really is. I mean, if it means you get to be with the one you love for the rest of your life, I think I like it."

"Wow Brennan, are you actually saying that you want to marry Booth?" Angela perked up even more. She looked like she was going to burst with happiness.

Brennan nodded serenely, "Yeah, I think I do. But of course like all girls, I'll probably keep it in."

Angela laughed, "Well I won't stop giving hints to Booth you know. All you have to do is catch the bouquet." A glow seemed to go through her now as she put the veil in front of her. "Well, time for me to get married!" She said, half-squealing, half-screaming. Brennan hugged her best friend hoping the support would make her seem like a good maid-of-honor, "I hope that you and Hodgins will have a happy life as husband and wife. Don't forget that I'm always here for you Ang."

Angela smiled, "I know you are Bren…and thanks for being here for me today."

"It's not like I could get out of it Ang, how can I resist a ceremony with food, music, dancing, and Booth in a tux?"

Angela pulled a way as she chuckled, "It's nice to know you're here for me." She said almost sarcastically. A tear passed by her widened grin, "Here I go."

The two shared a friendly exchange of smiles before Brennan finally grabbed Angela's bouquet and gave it to her serenely, "Good luck."

Angela nodded and began walking towards the hall where Cam, Melanie, and Angela's dad stood waiting with bright faces. Angela shifted her bouquet to her left hand as her dad's arm wrapped around hers.

He spoke gently in his low gruffly voice, "I'm proud of you Angela. I couldn't be any prouder that you're marrying that boy. He's a good man for you." He placed a soft kiss at the top of her head and gave her a wink, "Good luck kid."

"Thanks dad." Angela smiled happily and winked back, "Love you." With one last look at her father, she turned towards the doors and whispered, "Let's do this."

The wedding march was a very common tune and very easy for Brennan to pick out. She didn't understand why it always had to be the same. It was like walking in time to your death, in her opinion. But as soon as she was up waiting for Angela to walk down the aisle, the music changed to a rock song that was very familiar. Brennan smiled in surprise as she noticed Angela and her dad walking a little faster down the aisle.

She turned to look at Hodgins who's smile was wider than the pacific ocean. Booth was equally as pleased as he turned too look at the two running fast to get to the alter.

Angela passed Brennan the bouquet with vivid swiftness as she turned to look at her husband-to-be.

The next few minutes seemed to be like a blur to Brennan, and when it was over she couldn't be happier. Sure it was a nice moment but she'd watched the procession so much on television, it didn't really seem to interest her.

When it was finally time to eat the cake Booth was the first in line to get a slice. Brennan laughed at the ridiculous display. She whispered sweetly in his ear on the way to their table, "I thought I was your dessert."

Booth jittered a little on his way to the table. "P-please don't tease me while I eat."

"Oh there's plenty of time for that afterwards." She said seductively as she took a seat in between him and Zack.

Zack looked uncomfortably towards them, "Guys, if you're going to be romantic, I suggest you do it after everyone's digested their food to prevent a gag reflex."

Booth blinked blankly at the squint, "Zack, this is why you never get dates."

Zack grinned, "Actually, I got a date with that blonde over at table 9. She says she likes a guy who knows his femur from his tibula." He said smugly as he winked at the blonde waving in his direction. "Her name's Laura."

"Sounds great Zack," Angela chimed in from across the table. "And afterwards you can show her your toolkit."

Zack frowned, "Why would she be interested in that?"

The others shared amused glances before Angela finally answered, "I'll answer that when you get a life."

"Be nice." Brennan defended with a giggle. "It's not his fault. A month ago I wouldn't have gotten that joke either."

"You still don't get that joke." Booth teased.

Brennan glared back defensively, "Don't start Booth."

Hodgins chuckled as he took a bite of cake, "I'm surprised he hasn't started on his cake yet the way he was looking at it before the ceremony. You looked like you were gonna tackle the thing man."

Booth snapped out of his love trance and suddenly remembered the delicious looking dessert glowing with temptation right in front of him. "Oh right." He fervently grabbed the fork beside him and started chowing down.

Brennan chuckled in response along with the others who hadn't noticed how ridiculous Booth could look. "Booth, slow down before you choke."

Booth shook his head and with a mouthful of cake still in his mouth he responded, "No way Bones, this is too good to pass up."

Brennan rolled her eyes then turned to Angela and Hodgins, "So, how does it feel?"

Angela raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Being married!?" Brennan asked enthusiastically.

Hodgins smiled at Brennan then turned to Angela, his face all a glow, "It's the best feeling in the world." He grinned, then leaned in to kiss Angela passionately.

Brennan and Booth exchanged smiling glances while the newlyweds locked lips. A shout from the hall shocked them all at once.

"It's time for the bouquet toss!!" a woman said from far away. Angela's face lit up in response.

She took the bouquet that was resting on the table and ran to the top of the balcony, ushering all the girls to bunch up for the toss. Brennan glided to the center of the crowd, wondering if the bouquet would even reach her with her luck.

Angela smiled with her back to the girls, "Okay, you ready girls? Get lucky!" With a positive breath, Angela tossed the bouquet back to the crowd. The bouquet seemed to sparkle as it drifted farther up towards the sun.

Brennan followed the flowers with a determinative glance. Her hands shot up in the air, hoping desperately that the bouquet would fall in her hands. There was a lot of pushing and shoving but as the bouquet got closer to the center, Brennan reached up and grabbed with all of her might around the end of the bouquet. She smiled as she looked at the group of roses in her hand.

She shared a humored glance with Angela before turning to Booth and running into his warm embrace. It was like it was meant to be. Her and Booth, together for life, the way it should have been all along.

* * *

A/N: Yes it's the end. tear But yay, the first fanfic this long that I've ever finished. Hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
